Bricolaje
by Emiita
Summary: –¡Yo lo arreglaré! ¡Al extremo!–gritó Ryohei. Hana suspiró resignada, bajándole una gota de sudor por la frente. No importaba nada qué le dijera, él había llegado a esa determinación, no importaba que fuera un desastre en bricolaje.
1. Fontanero Sasagawa

**Declaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Nada en particular.

**Resumen: **– ¡Yo lo arreglaré! ¡Al extremo! –gritó Ryohei. Hana suspiró resignada, bajándole una gota de sudor por la frete. No importaba nada qué le dijera, él había llegado a esa determinación, no importaba que fuera un desastre en bricolaje.

* * *

><p><strong>Bricolaje<strong>

**1. **_Fontanero Sasagawa_

Ryohei bajó las escaleras con suma parsimonia, con los ojos entrecerrados, en un estado de medio dormido medio despierto, se encaminó hasta la entrada de la cocina y se quedó allí, quieto, en el umbral, observando la figura femenina y curvilínea de su novia, de espaldas a él, moverse, por la cocina sin percatarse de su presencia. Sonrió distraídamente y como un bobo sin darse cuenta.

– _¡Oh!_ Buenos días. No te había sentido, Ryohei. –le dijo Hana, dándose la vuelta, y colocó las manos en la cintura al verlo allí parado –Pero hombre, siéntate.

–Sí, sí, ya voy. ¡Buenos días! –la sonrisa bobalicona se hizo más grande y ella se la devolvió menos acentuada y menos tonta, negando con la cabeza.

El desayuno prosiguió sin interrupciones o hechos fantásticos. Ambos comieron con tranquilidad, preguntándose alguna que otra cosa, cómo lo que harían en el día o qué soñaron, nada demasiado importante. No fue hasta que terminaron y que Ryohei se levantó para lavar los platos que se percató del incesante ruidito sordo y tintineante que se escuchaba.

–¿Qué es ese ruido? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

–Es el fregadero.

Y, efectivamente, como Hana le señaló, el grifo del fregadero no dejaba de gotear, malgastando agua en el proceso.

–No es nada importante, lleva así desde anteayer. –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. –Llamaré al fonta…

–No es necesario, yo lo haré. –respondió con energía su novio, interrumpiéndola y con un nuevo brillo en los ojos, detonando su vitalidad.

A Hana le bajó una gota de sudor por la frente. Nada bueno podría salir de _eso_. Entendía la necesidad de Ryohei de permanecer en constantemente movimiento, pero, diablos, a él se le daban bien los deportes, _boxear, _no el bricolaje, y mucho menos, la fontanería. No era precisamente el hombre manitas de la casa, a decir verdad.

–Pero, Ryo, hoy es tu día libre ¿no sería mejor que descansaras? –trató de disuadirlo, utilizando un tono de voz dulce.

–Mujer, descansaré más tarde, seguro que esto lo arreglo en cinco minutos ¡Ya verás! ¡Al extremo! –mostró una sonrisa con todos sus dientes y levantó el puño con vendas.

Hana suspiró resignada, ella lo había intentado, ahora sólo le restaba rezar para que su casa no sufriera una desgracia.

Después de que Hana se fuera a trabajar, Ryohei sacó la caja de herramientas, se tumbó en el suelo y se acomodó debajo del fregadero, observando con atención las tuberías, aunque en realidad no tuviera ni la pajolera idea de lo que hacía, no importaba, él iba arreglarlo ¡Al extremo!

–Mmm…supongo que tengo que utilizar esta cosa–se dijo, cogiendo una llave inglesa.

.

Cuando Hana llegó a casa había pasado seis horas fuera de su hogar y se le habían hecho eternas, es más, había logrado controlar, a duras penas, los impulsos enfermizos de llamar y preguntar cómo iba todo. No quería parecer una maniaca paranoica, pero de verdad estaba de los nervios y ese perturbador silencio que la recibió al llegar, no fue de mucha ayuda y fue la primera señal de que algo había salido mal: Ryohei raramente estaba en silencio o sin hacer ruido.

Se encaminó hasta la cocina y al entrar, se quedó estática en el umbral. Tras ver el panorama no supo si reír o llorar, aunque tampoco podía decir que no se lo esperara. El suelo estaba todo encharcado y en el centro de la estancia estaba Sasagawa, empapado de pies a cabeza, como si de verdad una ola gigante lo hubiera bañado, con cara de estupefacción y observando con ojos idos los dos objetos que portaba en cada una de sus manos, una tubería y la llave inglesa. Cabía destacar que el grifo seguía goteando.

Se acercó a su novio y le palmeó el brazo.

– ¿Ryohei, estás bien? –los orbes grisáceos la miraron y asintió. Fue como si volviera en sí después de estar horas en la misma postura y con el mismo pensamiento.

–No lo entiendo, Hana, no sé qué diablos ocurrió. Yo sólo intenté arreglarlo, al extremo. –musitó en un hilo de voz ronco.

–No te preocupes, Ryo. –lo tranquilizó Hana. –Iré a llamar al fontanero.

Él cabeceó, aún con esa mirada de incomprensión.

Hana salió de la cocina, rumbo al recibidor, donde estaba el teléfono con la tarjeta del fontanero esperándola al lado, justo donde la había dejado esa mañana, antes de salir de casa. Ella sabía que algo como eso iba a pasar, por eso no se enfadó, ni le gritó o le reprochó. Porque, al fin y al cabo, era Ryohei Sasagawa, el hombre extremo que siempre lo intentaba y dada lo mejor de sí mismo, aunque no tuviera ni idea de fontanería.

* * *

><p><em>Hola mundo cruel (?) xD Es el primer fic de KHR que escribo, no me maten (?) xD No estoy muy segura de si hubo OoC o no, de todos modos me divirtió hacer esta escena porque se me ocurrió esta mañana mientras mi madre trataba de arreglar una persiana de la ventana y me acordé de un programa de bricolaje O.o xD <em>

_De todos modos, debo añadir que amo esta pareja, aunque sea rara y te haga preguntarte cómo diablos acabaron juntos, no me importa, me gusta así xD __Buenooooooo, ya está, sólo añadir que cuando siga (espero que pronto) serán capítulos de esta índole, pequeños y con escenas de Ryohei y sus artes para el bricolaje xD_

_Nos leemos ^^ _


	2. La bombilla

**Declaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Nada en particular. ¿OoC?

**Resumen: **– ¡Yo lo arreglaré! ¡Al extremo! –gritó Ryohei. Hana suspiró resignada, bajándole una gota de sudor por la frete. No importaba nada qué le dijera, él había llegado a esa determinación, no importaba que fuera un desastre en bricolaje.

* * *

><p><strong>Bricolaje<strong>

**2. **_La bombilla_

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cambiar una bombilla? Pues muy difícil no tenía que ser y tampoco debías de ser un genio, eso sin duda. Eso mismo, pensó Ryohei cuando descubrió, no sin cierto fastidio, que la luz de cocina no encendía por mucho -o muy fuerte- que apretara el interruptor. Por eso, decidió, que como buen hombre de la casa que era, debía solucionar el problema y cambiar la bombilla ¡al extremo!

– ¡Hana! ¿Dónde están las bombillas?

La pelinegra casi, tembló al escuchar esa inocente pregunta. Levantó la vista de unos papeles, descubriendo a Ryohei asomándose por la puerta de su estudio, con una sonrisa de amplios dientes y la mirada de un chiquillo en plena actividad. Prefirió creer que el estremecimiento fue provocado por el susto, que por un mal augurio.

–En el trastero, donde están las herramientas. –indicó. – ¿Qué bombilla se fundió?

Ryohei ya había asentido y, mientras corría hacía el lugar indicado, contestó en un grito: – ¡La bombilla de la cocina!

Hana negó con la cabeza ante su vitalidad y sonrió de medio lado. Ese hombre y su maldita hiperactividad.

Cuando Sasagawa entró en la casa y pasó como un rayo, directo a la cocina, no le dio mayor importancia, él siempre era así, simplemente, regresó su vista a los papeles y ni se molestó el preocuparse más, al fin y al cabo ¿qué malo podría pasar? Sólo iba a cambiar una estúpida bombilla. Al parecer, Hana olvidó que se estaba hablando de Ryohei, un hombre extremo con falta de juicio -en muchas ocasiones, aunque mejoró con los años-, algo lento en entendimiento y demasiado despistado. Volvió a concentrarse en su lectura, pese a los canturreos desafinados del hombre que decían algo sobre que él cambiaría la bombilla ¡al extremo!

No fue hasta que escuchó un grito, o más bien, un gruñido ronco y estrepitoso, que apartó los papeles y decidió que era el momento de actuar y ver qué diablos ocurría en su cocina. Al llegar al umbral, fue la segunda vez en su vida, que Hana se quedaba paralizada en la entrada de la ésta. La imagen era todo un poema y digna de una fotografía: Ryohei tenía los cortos cabellos plateados en punta, la cara negra y los ojos como relámpagos, eso sí, la bombilla fundida estaba en su mano derecha -ojo al dato-.

– ¿Qué diablos…? –se interrumpió a mitad de pregunta, no era necesario. El aspecto de Ryohei se lo decía todo. Fue electrocutado.

El hombre extremo decidió ese magnífico día para cambiar la bombilla de la cocina, y la tarea hubiera finalizado con éxito, si no hubiese sido por un pequeño detalle: no quitó la luz.

Hana suspiró apesadumbrada, pero no puedo evitar reírse entre dientes, sobre todo cuando Sasagawa comenzó un alegato inspirador y gritó un ¡extremo! a todo pulmón. Terminó su tarea, y consiguió colocar la nueva bombilla, pero esta vez, Hana, quitó la luz.

Quizás por eso formaban un buen equipo y eran pareja: él era la parte impulsiva y ella la lógica. ¿Juntos? Dos extremos.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué decir? Que el final no me convenció, quería algo más...profundo o divertido, pero me quedó así, me vino a la mente y ya está. Ya dije que sería corto y no me extendí mucho y eso que yo suelo profundizar, quizás demasiado, pero hoy no xDD voy aprendiendo (?) xD<em>

_Y nada más xD_

_Nos leemos ^^_


End file.
